


it's been three whole years of me thinking about you every day

by stilinscry



Series: fun pack times [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, bad porn lmao, car sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought this stake out would be fun but he was wrong. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been three whole years of me thinking about you every day

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm bad at summaries hip hip hooray
> 
> title is from 'Your Graduation' by Modern Baseball

Stiles sighed. It was spring break, but instead of partying like all the normal teenagers in California, he was stuck in Derek’s shitty Camaro in the middle of nowhere. This was a supposed stake-out but all they’d done so far tonight was stare at an abandoned warehouse. For four straights hours.  
  
When Derek had asked him if he wanted to help with some important pack business, he’d agreed but made sure to mention that he was only doing it for Scott. Truthfully, he was kind of excited about actually being involved in the action for once, but he wasn’t going to let Derek know that.  
  
To make sure he was prepared for everything he had worn his blackest clothes (the ones Lydia had bought him for his trips to the Jungle), stocked up on all manner of heart attack inducing snacks and made sure he’d got his rucksack full of the powders Deaton had given khim. He’d envisioned a night full of sneaking around and beating bad guys up, but no. All he’d done was sit in a car and ponder the meaning of life and at the minute it didn’t seem like there was one. He was losing the will to live.  
  
“Dude, is there actually going to be any action tonight or y’know just a shitload of glaring into nothingness?” he asks, gesturing outside the car to the aforementioned nothingness.  
  
“Stiles, for the millionth time this is important. Argent said that new hunters came into town a couple of days ago and apparently they’ve been using this place as their base.” Derek says, and then just to piss Stiles off even more, levels him with a glare.  
  
“Yeah, sure. It’s so important that Argent couldn’t check it out himself, wow.” He mutters sarcastically. “I need sleep Derek, unfortunately I am not all magic and supernatural like you and I need at least three hours of sleep a night to function properly. Seeing as its 3 now and I need to be up at 7, can you please take me home?”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t get what you don’t understand about important business Stiles!” the older man huffs. “You cannot go home yet because I can’t leave okay and there is no way that you’d be able to find your way home if you tried to walk from here.”  
  
“Well how am I supposed to get any sleep then? Do you expect me to sleep here?” he asks sarcastically but before Derek can reply he says “No shh, I’m actually going to attempt to get some sleep seeing as you clearly don’t care about taking me home.” And with that he curls himself up into a ball and closes his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Derek was really regretting asking Stiles to come along with him, it’s not like the teen was his first choice. He would’ve asked Scott but he was on a date with Kira, Boyd was at the ice rink with Erica and Isaac was out on a date with a beta called Niamh, who was from a neighbouring pack. Stiles had been his only option because going alone would’ve just been dangerous, even for him.  
  
At this point, he would’ve been happier to listen to Lydia’s incessant bitching than deal him, but even she was busy tonight, apparently celebrating her anniversary with Allison. Stiles was constantly fidgeting and moving and Derek didn’t know how much longer he could spend in an enclosed space with him before he flipped and abandoned him in the forest. That wouldn’t really put him in Scott’s good books, but it would be so worth it.  
  
It wasn’t just the fidgeting that was annoying him though, it was his smell too. For the past couple of hours he’d been giving out an intense smell of arousal. He gets that Stiles is a teenager and that he normally smells a little bit like sex and desire but this was different, this was directed at something but he couldn’t figure out what.  
  
He turns back to Stiles, to let him know that they’ll leave after Derek does a perimeter check of the building but finds that he’s already asleep. Maybe now he might actually be able to focus on what they’re here for.  
  
*  
  
Stiles had no idea how they had gotten here, but honestly he wasn’t going to complain. He had a lap full of werewolf, a werewolf who was currently grinding down onto him whilst trying to unbutton Stiles’ jeans. The pressure was perfect and he was scared that he was going to come in his jeans before Derek had even got his hands on his cock.  
  
Oh god, even the thought of that made groan because damn, the guy that he had been dreaming of for months was finally about to get his hands on him and Stiles was so happy he thought he might cry.  
  
“Don’t stop Der, never stop, oh my goooood,” he groans. He manages to thrust upwards in time with Derek’s downward one and he whimpers at the feeling. Stiles looks up from his lap to look at Derek, and when he catches his eyes he realises that they are glistening blue.  
  
He loves the fact the he's affecting Derek so much and he leans forwards to kiss him when suddenly he's being violently shaken. He takes in his surroundings and realises that he's in Derek’s car but he was not doing what he’d been doing before. No, it had been a dream, and he was currently sat right next to Derek with a raging boner and a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
“Ummmmm..” he starts, unable to think of anything to say. “This isn’t gonna make us weird right, like I know we aren’t the best of friends but I really don’t want to ruin whatever we’ve got going on right now because it’s really better than it was before and I--”  
  
He’s shut up and it takes him a second to realise that it’s Derek’s mouth that’s done it. Derek’s mouth is on his mouth. Wait does this mean that they’re kissing? Just as Derek is about to pull away, Stiles brain finally kicks into motion and he responds by kissing back enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too much he thinks as his teeth clink against Derek’s.  
  
“Slow down Stiles, I’m not going anywhere okay,” Derek says, as he puts one hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck. A shiver runs down Stiles’ spine and he nods, incapable of forming a coherent sentence right now.  
  
Derek smiles, like actually smiles, and then slowly leans in to kiss him. This time it’s sweeter and when Derek bites down on Stiles lip, he whines.  
  
“Jesus Stiles, you’re killing me,” and with that Derek put his hands under Stiles arms to hoist him over the gearstick and into his lap.  
  
He grinds down onto Derek and is rewarded with one of the most beautiful moans he has ever heard, so he does it again and again until he’s got a rhythm going on and he can slowly feel his orgasm building.  
  
“What were you dreaming about Stiles? What had gotten you so worked up?” Derek asks, and just like in his dream, he starts to unbutton Stiles’ jeans. “Was it about me; was this what you were dreaming about? I could smell you from the other side of the warehouse. I had no idea what was happening when I came back to the car and you were sat there, writhing in your seat like a little bitch.”  
  
Stiles let out another whimper as Derek finally gets his hands down his pants and begins to slowly stroke the underside of his cock. He’s leaking precome, a lot of it, and Derek’s nose flairs every time he smells it. He knows he isn’t going to last much longer, but he’s not crazy enough to tell Derek to stop. His hand speeds up, and when he gets to the top of his cock he thumbs the slit and Stiles almost cries because it feels so good.  
  
He looks up from his lap and see’s that Derek’s eyes are glowing just like in his dream and that’s what finishes it for him. But before he can slip into his post orgasmic bliss, he is determined to give Derek the blowjob he has ever had. It’s an unrealistic goal, he knows, but a boy can dream.  
  
He quickly tucks himself back into his pants before slipping down between Derek’s legs until he’s kneeling in the footwell. When he looks up, Derek is staring down at him, eyes smouldering and it just spurs him on even more. He quickly unbuttons his jeans but doesn’t immediately get his cock out; he’s going to take his time and savour this moment, incase it’s the only time he gets up close and personal with Derek.  
  
He lightly strokes his fingers along Derek’s length, and he moans in pleasure. “Don’t be a tease Stiles, please just do something. I’m so hard for you.” Stiles whimpered at the words but tried to keep a straight face.  
  
“But what do you want me to do? I mean I could do this..” he says as his licks Derek through his underwear. “Or I could do this.” He pulls down his boxers and swallows Derek’s length in one go and Derek lets out a deep growl. He gets about half of the way down before he can’t go any further so he starts to bob his head, whilst stroking the base of his cock in time. Derek gets increasingly louder and he thinks that it’s really good thing that they’re in the middle of nowhere because Stiles honestly wouldn’t know what to do if they got caught right now.  
  
The taste of Derek’s precome is bitter and salty but it’s definitely something that Stiles could get used to. I mean he hoped that this wasn’t just a one time thing, because having someone else touch his dick was so much better than when he did it himself.  
  
Determined to make Derek come in his mouth, Stiles slowly licked his way up the underside of this cock and then swallowed him down again, making sure to keep his teeth in. Derek was letting out little mewls and whimpers and he guessed that meant he was close. He came back up to the top of his dick, licked the tip and started to bob his head again.  
  
Suddenly, Derek grabbed his hair and pulled, maybe in an attempt to pull him off so as not to come in his mouth but Stiles just groaned at the almost burning sensation and stayed down. A few seconds later, he was proven correct as Derek spilled his load right down his throat.  
  
He looks up to find Derek laid back against the seat, breathing heavily, with and incredibly satisfied look on his face. Stiles tucks him back in and buttons him up again before climbing back up to sit on his lap. They kiss slowly and sweetly for a few minutes before Derek pulls back.  
  
“Was that- Will there be a repeat of that at some point?” Stiles asks, nervously. He doesn’t know how he’s going to cope if he’s rejected.  
  
“Do you want it to?” Derek asks, “Because I don’t know about you but that was one of the best orgasms that I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Of course I do – wait what? Seriously? The best?” he says, shocked but also kind of proudly.  
  
“Yes, Stiles. So was that a yes to my question?”  
  
“Yes, yes. Just yes to everything because oh my god. Does this mean you’re my boyfriend? Stiles asks excitedly, filled with energy once again.  
  
“I suppose so, yes.” Derek says and smiles at Stiles, again and wow has this been a weird evening. “Hey whilst you were asleep, I went and checked the perimeter of the building and I really don’t think the hunters are staying in there. They must of left town, so we’re done here now. Let’s go home.”  
  
Stiles turns around to look at the clock, and upon seeing it’s almost half six, almost screams.  
  
“DUDE! It’s nearly half six and I have to be up at seven to go to school! What the hell am I going to do.” He practically jumps back off of Derek’s lap and into his seat, belt on in record time. “You have to take me home, before dad finds out that I spent the night in a forest with a convicted felon.”  
  
“Calm down, just tell him that you left early to go and help Scott with some homework.” he says as he begins to drive back down the path. “Then come and spend the day with me, because I will bet you that we can get up to some stuff that you can’t do at school. And the charges were dropped you know.”  
  
“Are you suggesting I bunk school so that we can have stupid amounts of sex in your loft? Because if so, obviously the answer is yes.” They turn onto the main road, and Stiles feel weird seeing other people again. Even if they were only alone for a couple of hours, it felt like they were completely separate from everyone.  
  
He sends off a quick text to his dad saying that he left early to go meet Scott and Isaac and then sends one to Scott saying that he feels ill and won’t be coming in today. He feels bad for not telling his friend, but he’d like to tell him in person, mainly so he can record his reaction and upload it to the internet.  
  
So maybe stake outs aren’t so bad. I mean in one night he managed to get his first handjob, give his first blowjob and get a boyfriend. A living, breathing, real life boyfriend. Things were certainly looking up for Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> bless ur soul for reading my bullshit
> 
> ps the niamh that isaac is dating is my buddy and she forced me to put her in this aha 
> 
> follow me on tumblr idk clintbrrton,tumblr.com


End file.
